characterbuildingfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:Primeval123
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Character Building Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello Primeval123! Ive just been added as an admin. Got any tips? :) Hi - not sure if you're still active - but any possibility you could unlock the Home page so I can update all the current Character Builder ranges and add more information about the company. I've been working through updating and tidying up all the pages (apart from minor changes to Dr Who as Cory is working on these) as you can see from my many edits and I intend to keep on until it is up to date for all currently know releases. Apart for the main page - you can find the new sections linked from my user page. Dr Tiki (talk) 23:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Welcome I am Primeval123, founder of thie wiki. I am glad you have took your time to update this wiki. I haven't been here for a while so thanks, know though I have many Character Building Playsets and Micro-Figures, Doctor Who, Deadly 60, Topps Football Stars and H.M. Armed Forces mainly. Many Thanks, Primeval123 (talk) 19:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : Good to see you back and thanks for creating this site! Can you unlock the front page so I can update and add the newer ranges? Or give me right to do it? If you look over on my talk page you will see some of the stuff waiting to go there. : I'm hoping in a couple of weeks following the London Toy fair we will have even more stuff to post. I would expect to see some pictures of their planned new releases. Dr Tiki (talk) 19:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Just some more thoughts... given the way Wikia sittes work, it would be a good idea if you set-up some discussion forums, links to blog posts, maybe a news feed, that kind of thing - will help with the community and drawing people in to contributing. regards Dr Tiki (talk) 00:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) News Section Just wondering if there was any place for posting News stories? Charachter Online have been talking about about their plans for 2013 and I think posting some of those details would interest people. There will be more news coming from the Toy Fair and it's also 50th anniv. of doctor Who. Dr Tiki (talk) 10:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) (still with out own computer, going for repairs tomorrow) Hi - any chance you can come visit and do a little admin? If you could update the front page to: Character Building Ranges * Ben 10 * Construct-A Bugz * Deadly 60 * Doctor Who * H.M. Armed Forces * Looney Tunes (announced only) * Micro-Figures (Mini Men) * Monsters Vs Zombies * Scooby-Doo * Sports Stars * Topps Minis - FA Also if you see all the work done on here recently - ranges, links, categories, news, blogs etc. Would appreciate getting access to keep the front page up to date as well. Dr Tiki (talk) 23:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) please visit and check my recent contributions - I would still like to be upgraded to admin so I can better help maintain this wiki please visit and check my recent contributions - I would still like to be upgraded to admin so I can better help maintain this wiki Dr Tiki (talk) 23:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin not sure - but if you go to Special Pages, there is a user section http://characterbuilding.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages I would think there somehow... Dr Tiki (talk) 19:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) There should be some wiki help - or you can go to the wiki community and ask there. Dr Tiki (talk) 21:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) New image request Hi. I'm only intending to work on the Doctor Who part of this wiki and this will probably involve making some notable changes. Could you please delete the image of the older Doctor Who logo that 4Corry has uploaded? I was going to upload a new version of the image, but it was not possible because of a different file type. I'm thinking of instead, just uploading a new file altogether instead, and making it suitably titled, but after the old file gets deleted by an admin. The differences of my new file is that the logo is shown bigger and has a white background around it. Thanks for your time. Jdogman (talk) 13:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Why 14:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Why did you ban me on the BBC Planet Dinosaur Wiki?